The invention relates to an intermediate flange system of the type used to conduct the intake air and the fuel in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection. The invention further relates to first and second structural assemblies, which can be installed in such an intermediate flange system.
An intermediate flange system of this type is known, for example, from published German patent application no. DE 199 20 195 A1. Such an intermediate flange essentially performs two functions in internal combustion engines with direct fuel injection. The parts needed for these functions can be integrated in the intermediate flange.
On the one hand, the combustion air is conducted from an inlet to an outlet so that the air is guided from an intake duct to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The area of the intermediate flange further comprises a so-called charge movement flap. Depending on the type of installation, the charge movement flap can induce a tumbling or swirling motion in the airflow within the cylinder.
Another important function is to accommodate the fuel line system for direct fuel injection into the cylinders, which is under great pressure, so that the intermediate flange must be designed accordingly. The flange is generally made of metal, e.g., aluminum, while the intake ducts adjoining the openings of the intermediate flange on the intake side can be made of synthetic resin material.
Due to the high stresses resulting from the pressure of the fuel, however, the selection of the material for the intermediate flange system is determined by the specifications for the fuel conduit. The air intake channels for the combustion air do not require the same high strength as the fuel conduit. In this area, the intermediate flange is therefore designed for a multiple of the load that actually occurs based on the internal intake duct pressure. Thus, the component becomes unnecessarily heavy, although it enables the use of a plastic intake duct.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved intermediate flange assembly for an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an intermediate flange system for an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection, which is both reliable and low-weight.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing an intermediate flange system for an internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection, the flange system having a cylinder head flange with outlets for combustion air for connection to a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine, an interface for connection to an air intake duct with inlets for the combustion air, whereby intake channels are formed between the inlets and the outlets, and a fuel conduit for conducting fuel under pressure, the fuel conduit having a connection opening for connection to a fuel line and having seats for fuel injectors; the intermediate flange system being comprised of first and second subunits assembled together; the first subunit defining the fuel conduit and being made of a first material having sufficient strength to withstand the pressure the fuel is under, and the second subunit forming the intake channels and being made primarily of a second material having a lower strength than the first material.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the objects are achieved by providing an intermediate flange system subunit defining a fuel conduit for conducting fuel under pressure, the fuel conduit having a connection opening for connection to a fuel line and having seats for fuel injectors; wherein the subunit can be assembled with a further subunit defining a plurality of air intake channels to form an intermediate flange system as described above.
In yet another aspect, the objects are achieved by providing an intermediate flange system subunit comprising a cylinder head flange with outlets for combustion air for connection to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, and an interface for connection to an air intake duct with inlets for the combustion air; whereby intake channels are formed between the inlets and the outlets; wherein the subunit can be assembled with a further subunit defining a fuel conduit for fuel under pressure to form an intermediate flange system as described above.
The intermediate flange system according to the invention is provided, in known manner, with the above-described system of channels for the combustion air and a conduit for the fuel. It is characterized in that the conduit system for the fuel is accommodated in a first subunit of sufficient strength to withstand the pressure that occurs. The intake channels, on the other hand, are accommodated in a second subunit, which is primarily made of a material of lower strength than that of the first subunit. The two subunits can be joined to form the intermediate flange system and thus result in a compact component, the overall concept of which meets all the requirements of the intermediate flange system. In particular, due to the use of two interlocking subunits, the intermediate flange system has the same geometric dimensions as those found in prior art intermediate flange subunits, which are designed as a single piece and are made of metal. Thus, while keeping the same geometric dimensions, a low-density material can be selected for the second subunit, which is made of a low-strength material, to meet the requirement for a low-weight component that can be produced economically.
The associated internal combustion engine for the intermediate flange is an engine with direct fuel injection, which will allow the savings potential inherent in the invention to be used effectively. Both diesel engines and gasoline engines with direct fuel injection may be used.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, either the air intake channels or the conduit system for the fuel are combined into a first or a second basic body, which together with other functional components then forms the first and second subunit. The intake channels or the conduit system can also be combined in more than one group into two or more corresponding basic bodies. This is useful, for instance, if the internal combustion engine has a V-type or a W-type configuration of the cylinders. In this case, one such a subunit can be formed for each cylinder bank.
In the case of the second subunit, the additional functional components are, for instance, the system of charge movement flaps, the connecting collars made of rubber between the intermediate flange and the intake duct, or the seal in the flange toward the cylinder head. The functional components of the first subunit can be the fuel injectors as well as plugs, which preferably seal the ends of the conduits that are drilled into the structure.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the first subunit can be predominantly made of metal and the second subunit primarily of synthetic resin material. xe2x80x9cPredominantlyxe2x80x9d is meant to express that the aforementioned functional components can also be made of other materials. The basic bodies, however, are made of the same materials in any case. Pressure die cast aluminum, for instance, may be considered for the first subunit, while glass fiber reinforced polyamide, for example, can be used for the second subunit. With such material selections, the cost and weight advantages afforded by the two-piece construction of the flange system can be optimally utilized.
One advantageous embodiment of the invention further provides that the fastening means, particularly screws, are provided in the first subunit. This is the stronger of the two subunits, so that the intermediate flange system can be fixed to the cylinder head without any further reinforcements. The second subunit is fixed simultaneously when the first subunit is mounted. This may be conceived in such a way that the first subunit surrounds the second one like a bracket to fix the second subunit at the mounting location. The great advantage is that the second subunit, which is made of the less strong material, does not require any additional reinforcements to enable separate mounting. This saves reinforcement sleeves and the like, which would normally be required to fix cylinder head flanges that are made of synthetic resin material.
The fastening means may of course also be guided through the second subunit. For this purpose, bores may be provided, through which the fastening screws are inserted. The fastening screws are supported in the first subunit, however, such that the surface pressure is distributed within the second subunit.
Protection is claimed for the individual first and second subunits to the extent that they are suitable, in interaction with the respective other subunit, to produce the intermediate flange system according to the invention.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either alone or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.